The invention relates to a pickup and delivery truck for silage, straw and similar material having a loading space with a scraper feeder floor, means for cutting silage blocks and means for laterally discharging the material.
While trucks of this type, as described in the Applicant's German patent application No. P 30 33 824.0, have proved satisfactory, they have the drawback that, in order to pick up fodder, the fodder must be in cut out blocks. Moreover, they are relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture.
Moreover, silage cutters of the type described in the applicant's German Pat. No. 2,307,689, for example, are known. These silage cutters, however, have the disadvantage that the block which has been cut out and laid down must be manually comminuted, which means that the material cannot be discharged directly into a trough from the silage cutter. Besides, these known devices do not appear to be capable of handling material other than silage.